


Only the Strong Survive

by SilverCrane



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: In Brooklyn, there was only one rule.1. Only the strong survive





	Only the Strong Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Yes, Hot Shot's a girl.  
> No, I dont know why.  
> I wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> Please enjoy!

In Brooklyn, there was only one rule.

1\. Only the strong survive

This had been Hotshot's mantra since before she was a newsie, something she carried in her heart every day.

Only the strong survive.

Her parents weren't strong. If they were, they would've survived the sickness.

They didn't.

Her sister wasn't strong either. If she were, she would've started running when Hot Shot told her to. Instead she stood trembling, loaf of bread still clutched in her hand, as the bulls got her. 

Hot Shot curled up in a back alley that night, small apple clutched tight to her chest.

She didn't cry.

Dingo was strong, she thought. He could run faster than Hot Shot, and his fingers were quick and nimble. They spent three months together, before he disappeared mysteriously in the night.

They found his body a week later, halfway down the river.

Only the strong survive.

That's what she told herself. But a year on the streets wears down on the soul, especially that of a seven year old.

But she doesn't give up, curling behind a barrel each night to sleep. The waves pounding the dock behind her lull her to sleep.

She doesn't move until someone makes her move, pulling her to her feet by the front of her tattered dress. 

A boy. A newsie, his paper bag slung over his shoulder.

Angry words.

Flying fists.

Heaving breaths, her little knuckles bruised.

Only the strong survive, and he wasn't strong enough.

She took his place on the ladder.

He was bumped down.

That's how Brooklyn works.

In Brooklyn, it's survival of the fittest. You claw your way up, fighting every second.

It's the only way, Hot Shot learned.

Because in this world? Only the strong survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;D


End file.
